


pérdida

by haru182



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Religious Content, Sad Ending, im so sorry for this everyones dead but im really sad today
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: “Señor, si no me lo traes de vuelta, llévame a mí también”.





	pérdida

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero escribir algo alegre de estos dos porque es que en las serie son canon y se lo merecen joder, pero estoy muy triste y tenía que hacerlo. Hay poco contenido EddieAndy en el mundo! Y creo que este es el primero en español en este sitio.

Eddie. Eddie.

 

Eddie. _Hillbilly_. Teniente Jones. La sangre ya no fluía más en ese compás armonioso que su Creador había diseñado para que su corazón latiera. ¿La de quién? La de ambos. El Capitán traga en seco, el férreo sabor de ese líquido rojo oscuro, la tierra podrida y húmeda, el metal de esa mierda de guerra; lo tenía todo en la lengua y sintió que los pies se le dormían y la sangre ya no corría por sus venas ni por las de Eddie, casi juró que sentía como su corazón se iba parando y apagando lentamente, como cuando era pequeño e iba a la estación y seguía los movimientos de los trenes al arrancar y al detenerse. Y este tren sólo iba a más despacio, a más lento y miró a cielo después de ordenar que se llevaran a Eddie.

 

_“Señor, si no me lo traes de vuelta, llévame a mí también”._

 

Lo pensó en silencio, lo pensó en su interior culpable y desordenado por todas sus entrañas partiéndose en dos, porque sabía que era una plegaria directamente condenada a lo imposible y que si Dios había traído a alguien de la muerte era cuando Él vagaba en estas tierras ahora corrompidas por la guerra y hombres matándose entre sí, la fealdad y el pecado.

 

Andrew era un hombre del Señor, un soldado en cada aspecto. Primero estaba aquello en lo que creía y estaba Eddie. Creía en Eddie tanto como en Dios y al principio de todo fue un delirio, un infierno, un pago de expiación desmesurada; amar a ese hombre cubierto de barro y sudor y a veces lágrimas barriendo la sangre de sus mejillas. Su salvador. Enviado por un poder más allá de lo comprensible para él.

 

De vuelta al presente, sus botas seguían avanzando por esa isla maldita a un ritmo acompasado y fantasma. Estaba desmoronándose a cada segundo que daba lejos del cuerpo casi frío de Eddie y lo único que le mantenía en pie era el dolor que emanaban sus hombres por la misma pérdida, lo que le recordaba que todos miraban hacia él, que todos esperaban que fuera él quien mantuviera la compostura para seguir ese desfile negro hacia el peor de los destinos. Y así lo hizo.

 

No pensó más en su propia muerte. No volvió a pedir tal cosa a Dios.

 

Otro día, habría arrepentimiento por sus pensamientos en su cabeza. Ese día, las horas después de perderle ( _perderle,_ aún sonaba como dinamita en su cabeza), sólo podía seguir en pie si evocaba su rostro una vez más, la forma de su cabeza y el perfil de su nariz en la oscuridad. La sonrisa a unos pocos centímetros de él la primera vez que compartieron esa húmeda y asquerosa trinchera y cómo se durmió encima de su hombro sin querer. Un “lo siento, señor”, la mañana de después y la mirada que se quedó más de lo convencional acariciando sus pupilas con duda, miedo, restricción. Como todo lo que marcaba el estilo de vida de hombres como ellos en esa época. Haldane lo supo entonces. Lo confirmó cuando tras rezar fervientemente antes de salir de su tienda y precipitarse como una presa rota en la cabaña de tenientes en la que dormía Eddie. Era media noche, se acordó mientras subían las rocosas colinas, él en un estupor atosigante, sin dejar de pensar en Eddie, en cada recuerdo del que se aferraba para poder seguir sin partirse en dos en este mundo.

 

Esa noche, era media noche y Eddie sonrió, estaba solo en la cabaña porque probablemente todos los chicos estarían fuera bebiendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa y la sonrisa de Eddie se esfumó cuando Haldane se echó la bendición católica cual abuela saliendo de misa un domingo. No estaba seguro, nunca lo estuvo realmente, hasta que su piel colapsó con la de Eddie en una reacción atómica de estrellas y galaxias en el Universo, como si la Vía Láctea hubiera colapsado con otro gran gigante, su pecho se pegó al de Eddie y el calor, la intimidad y el imán que parecía unir sus cuerpos se redujeron a simples banalidades al besarse. Y se sentía bien, se sentía como lo correcto, como la voluntad de Dios haciéndose, así como en el Cielo también en la Tierra.

 

El Capitán levantó la cabeza, para seguir llevando a cabo esa misión impulsada sólo por el mecanismo de defensa de su memoria, ignoró las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y tras la roca que le cubría del despiadado fuego enemigo, alzó sus ojos unos centímetros más para divisar la posición de los japos.

 

En su mente, empezó a rezar, pero sólo podía ver la cara de Eddie.

 

Eugene Sledge dijo más tarde, cuando el cuerpo del Capitán se había enfriado y paseado por en medio de sus hombres como un recordatorio de que sólo los mejores mueren jóvenes, que con una bala de francotirador y tal y como todo había pasado, Haldane ni habría sido consciente de que estaba muerto.

 

Entonces, tal vez y por algún casual giro del destino, el Capitán se habría dado la vuelta tras parpadear y ya no estaría en el Sur del Pacífico y vería a Eddie andando hacia él, sin uniforme del Cuerpo y en algún lugar de América, donde los dos, tras vivir la más dura de las guerras y manchar sus vidas con ella, podrían empezar de nuevo en un mundo no terrenal.


End file.
